young_avengers_tvfandomcom-20200214-history
Young Avengers Tv Wiki
Welcome to the Young Avengers Tv Wiki This site refers to the Young Avengers Television Adaptation written by Justin Husson but not aired, signed or published in any way. this is a personal wikia for a personal project and is meant as a-read only database for the non-cannon, non-published fictional television show The Young Avengers. THIS IS AN ADAPTATION, SO THE POINT WAS FOR SOME CHANGES TO MADE FROM THE ORIGINAL COMICS! If your wondering who Austin, Min or Jimmy are, I created them myself, along with things like Lang Industires, and backgrounds for species like The Kree or The Skrull. Look this is what Fan-Fiction means! Please read and enjoy and think of this as my gift to Young Avenger fans! If you want to read the original Adaptation Document that outlines some of these changes. Also, any spelling errors, mistakes or otherwise I am sorry for, there was a deadline for this project so alot of late nights! I am only one person and I did this over 5 months time almost! Thanks everyone! Young Avengers over Ten years after the Avengers have disbanded, Jessica Jones is unfrozen in the artic, and she sees her enemy KL'RT, the skrull alien fly away as well. knowing the impending doom of his arrival, she calls upon a new team called the Young Avengers! this team consists of witch Billy Kaplan, super skrull Teddy Altman, Antman's daughter Cassandra Lang, Hawkeye's daughter Kate Bishop and Billy's adopted brother and super speeder Thomas Kaplan. together, mentored by Jessica Jones and the cyborg Vision, they learn to fight and prepare for an ultimate battle along the way. Season One starts with Episode One! and a special treat! the Season One opener done by me. The theme song is called "Through The Smoke and Frailtie" by a band called DEPTHS, I know a band member here in London, Ontario, Canada, Wiccan Hulkling Stature Bishop Speed Vision Jessica Jones Patriot The series starts with Season One Then the cast of Season two presents itself, it starts with Episode Twelve! Wiccan Hulkling Stature Bishop Patriot Protector Vixen Speed Soon After, Season 3 roles around!!! It starts with Episode Twenty Three!!! Wiccan Hulkling Stature Bishop Patriot Vixen Protector Ultra Girl And yes people There will be a Season 4, it starts with Episode Thirty Four!!!! Season Four Cast! Hulkling Stature Bishop Patriot Vixen Ultra Girl Virtue Wiccan Season Five written and posted! It starts with Episode Forty Five! Wiccan Hulkling Stature Bishop Crusader Ultra Girl Patriot Elixer Also Introducing!!! THE RUNAWAYS! the spin off of the Young Avengers that starts with the Episode Academy! The theme song is called "Running With My Eyes Closed" By my personal friend Price The Rapstar, here in London, ON. Steven Strange has re-opened Avengers Academy! and has taken in some Runaways! Season One starts a couple years after the Academy re opened, with only a handful a students. this season takes place simultaneously with Young Avengers Season Four! The first Episode Is posted here! Season Two of The Runaways with correspond with Season Five of The Young Avengers! Season Two starts here! FINALLY!!!! And the Cast for The Young Avengers Movie: Runaway! Starring the Young Avengers, The Runaways and Several Former Avengers! Also Nick Fury! Marvel Presents! The Young Avengers Movie: Runaway! The finale of both series in one big battle for life! read it here! Miss America joins the cast in the movie as an official member! Wiccan, Hulking, Bishop, Stature, Crusader, Ultra Girl, and former members and runaways corssover characters Vixen and Virtue all star along with the Runaways! "Movie Teaser!" -- ''The world of Super Beings is plunged into chaos when The World Security Counsel begins to enforce the Super Human Registration Act, and forces “Tags” that act are security measures but really mind control devices. '' ''The Runaways, Along with The Young Avengers and allies must fight of The Counsel, some old Allies and some returning enemies that are all working together for one final goal. In the End it will take an act of god-like proportions to resolve this conflict and set everyone free again. '' Latest activity Category:Browse Category:Teams and Organizations Category:Places Category:Young Avengers